life as bellarke
by Dauntlessbaby21
Summary: A bellarke fanfiction told in short chapters! Keep Calm and Ship Bellarke! First fanfic rated M for language and future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

(A.N)This will be a bellarke story told in short chapters I will try to update regularly but I cant garente anything. Sorry if I have bad spelling or other things like that im not very good when it comes to spelling sorry. And season 2 of the hundred hasnt started in scotland yet so please dont get mad if I haven't put lots of detail about mt weather and stuff so yeh. Anyway first fanfic guys!

Ps im always open to suggestions!

* * *

><p>Clarke P.O.V<p>

Clarke had began to feel very grossed out by the smell of sweaty teenagers, their clothes were disgusting and she just couldnt take it anymore. Bellamy was at the construction site of where they were building huts out of old logs and wood they found at an abandoned city west of camp. She had Bellamy in view when two 14 year olds ran past shoving clarke into a puddle doing so. Clarke let out a frustrated grunt and made an attempt to stand only for them to turn and push her down again. Bellamy saw the chaos and grabbed one of the 14 year olds collars.

"What do you think your doing?" Bellamy asked the boy with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Trying to get my pack back from Jamie, sir" this boy marc I think sounds terrified of Bellamy, I guess he does have that effect on people.

"Well im not sure if you noticed but you just pushed a girl into a puddle, that girl also happens to be clarke. Clarke who takes care of you when you get hurt or when your fooling around. And if you haven't noticed we would be dead if it wasnt for her so s

how some respect!" The boy nodded and bellamy shooed him with his left hand and extended the other to Clarke. She took it gladly and said...

"You really are a knight in shinning armour," a smirk appeared on clarkes face. Them bellamy took one step closer and said

"Correction, im your knight in shinning armour."he said leaning in close so bypasserd didnt hear they already had half the camp staring at them they didnt need people butting in aswell. Clarke gave bellamy a seductive smile and grabed his hand. She wanted him soo bad it was unbelievable. Bellamy turned to miller and said "Can you watch camp Im gonna be busy for the rest of the day." Miller nodded and smirked at what bellamy meant. Clarke felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she saw millers face.

"Good, now one last thing..." he leant down to Clarkes level and whispered "Will you be mine princess?" She nodded "ok then one la8st thing ..." bellamy stood up ontop of a log and screamed "MINE!" raising his arm and pointing down at clarke. Clarkes cheeks flushed with embarrassment as her now 'boyfriend' announced to everyone that they were together. Bellamy smiled at her and she barely had enough time to blush before she was sweapt of her feet by Bellamy and throwen over his back. He carried her to his tent and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed...

* * *

><p><strong>so guys hope you liked the first chapter like I said short chapters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N) who else just loves mcbusted! Unrelated to the story but yeh

I own nothing! Btw nothing happend between clarke and finn so she is still a virgin. But will finn be getting jealous of them...

Clarke' P.O.V

Clarke and Bellamy who would of knowen. Clarke was suprised herself she had never thought that they would get together but the way he kissed her she was certain that they were ment to be.

As soon as clarke' head hit the bed bellamy was ontop of her a leg each side of her small form. She clawed at his shirt ant the next thing she knew it was off. Bellamy began kissing her neck trailing down to her collarbone and unbuttoning her shirt. She stiffled a moan as he began to kiss the top of her breasts and uncliped her bra. She could feel his erection pressing against her. She flipped them over so she was ontop and grinded into him. He moaned and grabbed her hips begging her not to stop. She slid down him slightly and began un buttoning his black trackies (joggers).he grabbed her wrists. Then said

"Clarke you dont have to do this" she smiled and kissed him.

Then whispered into his ear "I want to" he nodded and they lost the last of their cloths. She was lying with her back to the bed when he final entered her. She was practicality certain that everyone in camp knew what they were doing but that didnt stop them. They carried on until early morning when clarke finally passed out from exhausgen.

Bellamy P.O.V

It was late afternoon when bellamy woke clarke suprisingly Still tucked up beside him, her head still on his bare chest . Half of the camp is probably at the med bay knowing those idiots. Bellamy closed his eyes and woke not long after to shouts outside the tent. He got worried that the owners of these voices would come barging into his tent so he pulled the animal fur furthe up clarke exposing her feet in the proces. He pulled on a pair of boxers and layed back down. Clarke began to stir and flutered her eyes open.

"Hey beautiful" said bellamy brushing golden locks from her face.

She smiled then fowned as the voices outside got louder. She got up and put on her bra and suprisingly small underwear. Bellamy had began to feel blood rush down to his groin when clarke turned around. She then said

"Likeing the view are we?" With a flirtatious smile. He nodded slowly and she laughed when she saw his boxers and blushed. Bellamy looked down at his self and said "Shit, well will you care to satisfy me my beautiful girlfriend?" A seductive smile crossing his face. She got to him in one long stride and grabbed his hips her lips meeting his. But she puled back to quickly still pressed up against his length.

"Maybe later baby but rightnow I need to show people you didnt break me last night"she said with a grin. And with that she turned to pick up her cloths when finn came bursting into the tent with an angry face on. He had been getting more and more angry about clarke getting closer to bellamy. Bellamy gestured for clarke to get away from finn and onto the bed. She gladly did so covering herself with the blankets. Bellamy tried to dominate the tent but finn was having none of it. Finn turned his anger towards clarke he wasnt here for bellamy he was here for her. After Clarke rejected him something in him snapped... bellamy realised this and automatically noticed... Finn was here to hurt her...

(A.N) well guys there it is hope you enjoyed!


End file.
